A deal for love
by deathcute
Summary: Lot of things happened after the Battle of the five armies and the shared love between Tauriel and Kili gave Rodiriel. Half elf, Half dwarf she must find her way in a world that doesn't wants her. And when Thorin decides it is time for the kingdoms of elves and dwarves to finally establish peace she's the key for success. OCxOC, LegolasxOC, no one died after the BOTFA


**A deal for love:**

After the battle the copses and the grief were taken away. Or at least they tried. They were too many. Too much grief and sadness now engraved in everyone's soul.

And as the months passed the pain faded but still let a trace in all minds, but death was too be soon replaced by births amongst all races as the kingdoms were rising from ashes.

"And yet I do not think he will allow this, brother. You are not ignorant about the fact that he hates them are you not?" the oldest said walking down the bright halls closely followed by his brother.

"I know but it is too late now, he will have to acknowledge my love for her and…"

"Your love for her? You two only speak by letters may I remind you? May I? " he repeated seeing the youngest not giving him the answer he wanted. "Don't tell me you found an other way to see each other?"

"Yes, but this is not what I wanted to say to you…"

"Uncle Thorin is going to be so mad at you for disobeying his orders again Kili. I can't believe this. The kingdom needs everybody's help to get all its influence back and you're just here flirting with some elf in the woods…"

"Fili…"

"Brother I've always been on your side and always be, but right now even us, as young as we are, have to give all of our energy for the good of the realm. Dwarves are coming from all lands to return to their long lost homeland, as the prince of Erebor you must at least try to help us."

"Fili please listen to me."

"And you know that even if you are not the heir of this kingdom, anything can happen to me, sickness, war, murder. You must be prepared for this eventuality…"

"She's with child!"

The blond stopped all of a sudden and Kili nearly bumped into him. The youngest waited a reaction from his brother who was looking at him in a way Kili had never seen before, a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"That's it, we must tell Uncle."

"What? No! There's no need for that, Tauriel is going to hide the baby from the dwarves and she said that her king would never hurt it, Thorin will never know about him."

"Don't you understand? If Thranduil ever learns about this child, it will give him power over our King! The prince of Thorin Oakenshield's kingdom is to have a child with an elf who doesn't even have royal blood in her veins. That's great opportunities for the elf king to blackmail our King don't you think?" explained Fili, worried.

"I did not think about that…"

"Come with me, Uncle must be with Balin, he said they needed to talk about something together this morning."

Fili pulled his brother by the arm down the bright halls before Kili could say anything, and the worried look in Fili's eyes made him understand that the situation he was in was not great news after all…

As expected Thorin and Balin were in the king's office dealing with economic problems they were to encounter in the next few months when Fili and Kili burst in.

"For the love of Mahal, Fili! Kili! What both of you are doing here? I told you not to interrupt except if an army of goblins were amongst us!" said Thorin in his deepest voice

"Sorry Uncle but Kili has to tell you something that is as bad as a hundred of goblins attacking us" said Fili as he pushed his brother gently so he could face Thorin.

The king frowned, as far has he knew when something concerned the brothers, things were bad but when it only concerned Kili it was even worst because he was acting without the advices of his brother. He had to take a seat.

"Well?" he said, looking at Kili who seemed rather afraid.

"Well, as you may remember, I got very fond of the elf who saved me from that arrow"

_Oh, gods_, thought Thorin.

"And you know that we've been writing since you forbidden us to meet"

"Tell me only what I don't already know Kili" he said losing patience.

"Well we did not just write to each other, we actually met, a lot of times, and the thing is…I'm sorry Uncle."

"Oh spare us with all that boring speech it's useless! Tell him! Now!" this time it was Fili who lost his nerves.

"Well, go on buddy" Balin said calmly.

"She's with child" Kili said quickly, closing his eyes waiting for a reaction from his Uncle.

"You are so dead my dear nephew" Thorin said bluntly.

The eyes his Uncle gave him, Kili swore later that it became his worst nightmare. At the moment he was so afraid he could have run away or hides behind his brother but he stood still as his Uncle slowly stood up yelling.

"The child must be raised here Thorin, sooner or later the people of both dwarves and elves kingdoms will know and if you let the child to Thranduil things are going to be bad. Thorin listen to me!"

Dwalin and Thorin were now arguing again about the child as Thorin didn't want to talk about it and preferred to do as if it didn't exist, ignoring the consequences.

"You have to bring the she-elf here Thorin that's for the better" Balin added as he was standing next to Kili who was looking like a child who made a prank and regretted it.

"Let's admit I allowed her to live here and give birth, who would take care of the child after that? Kili is too young and I don't think any dwarf would like to take care of a child that is not theirs…mostly if it's half elfish"

"But Uncle, Tauriel will take care of our baby! Why wouldn't she?" Kili frowned as his Uncle, Balin and Dwalin looked at him sadly.

"Kili she hasn't told you? One other reason why dwarves and elves are not meant to be reunited is because they cannot give birth without taking a life." Balin explained "Both magic can't be combined therefore the mother has to choose between her life and her baby's, and it often end with the father being raising the child alone." As he saw fear in Kili's eyes he added "You must thank her she didn't say anything and waited this long"

"But she's to give birth in less than a month!" Kili cried "And she didn't tell me, at least I could have been prepared…"

"Yes buddy but you torturing yourself while the baby was growing wouldn't have been a good idea either. Would have you been able to choose between your love and your flesh and blood? She made the decision and she believe you can raise the child alone so you must be strong for her, and your child"

"And yet I did not give my approbation for that" Thorin said as he thought being outside the conversation too much already.

Dwalin sighed; he knew that even if his best friend was stubborn he would allow his nephew to keep the child with them as in the elfish kingdom no one was there for it.

"Fine" Simply said Thorin. Kili even with all the sadness his heart was filled with, a part of him was glad for his child.

The funerals were held in Mirkwood in a clearing covered with all kinds of flowers. Small groups of elves and dwarves came. Kili was with his brother and Uncle and Thranduil and Legolas came too. The sadness around Kili was palpable. His love was lost forever and even if he had made the promise to protect their child Kili knew it was going to be really difficult. The sleeping baby girl in his arms reminded him everything about Tauriel, her short hair were the same colour, her skin, even if her dwarfish part was revealed by some little freckles; it was as white as her mother's. She was wrapped in a black dress covered with white shining jewels reminding the stars Tauriel talked about so often, the dress was matching her mom's, adding to the resemblance.

As the coffin was buried under a tree all kind of memories came in Kili's mind. Memories of the months passed with her, the love they shared no matter what and the last word she told him.

"_Promise me you will take care of her no matter what." She said._

"_I will I promise" responded Kili holding her hand and their baby the three of them crying in despair._

"_I love you, both." Her last words were._

"_We love you" said Kili leaning to kiss her on the forehead. _

As everyone left only three people were standing in front of the tree: Kili and his daughter, and Legolas whom heartbreak was now filled with grief. They did not talk or looked at each other but Legolas heard small crying sounds as a tear ran on Kili's cheek.

"I made her a promise" the dwarf said calmly "I promised her that I would always look after her and make her happy but I truly am scared because I do not know if I'll be able to do that on my own"

"She trusted you" the elf responded.

"I know that's why I must be strong for her and Rodiriel" Kili said going away from the tree leaving the elf to his own thoughts. "I will be strong for you, I love you" He said as he kissed his awakening daughter "And always will".

**Author's note:** Hi everyone ! I hope this prologue was good enough for you! I was thinking about this story for a while now and I decided to write it but I must share with you the fact that english is not my native language so I shall beg your pardon for my lack of knowledge.

This story is mainly going to be about Rodiriel life and future as you may saw I the summary but I had to replace story in its context so you could understand what was going on.

I do not have much time but writing is a pleasure for me still I like when things are done correctly so the time of waiting between two chapters will not be regular certainly.

As for reviews it is also a pleasure for me to read them and know what you think of my story and even change parts of the plot if I fing some interresting suggestions.

May your reading good, with pleasure and smile

sincerely yours,

Deathcute.


End file.
